


Sing, Canary - Deleted Scene: Bathing Ritual

by heavenorspace



Category: Glee, seblaine - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, M/M, Massage, Shaving, sing canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one of a few deleted scenes from mine and twobirdsonesong's Blaine Anderson Big Bang, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6243169">Sing, Canary</a> Sebastian chances a peek at Blaine during the elaborate bathing of a second son in their often archaic and superstitious society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing, Canary - Deleted Scene: Bathing Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> no sex in this one but very heavy on the eroticism

"Sebastian, what are you doing in here?! _Get out!_ "

 

Blaine scrambled to cover as much of his naked body as he could with his towel, a blush going right up to the tips of his ears.

 

Sebastian knew he was crossing a major line, even just _looking_ inside Blaine's washing chambers. He had seen inside plenty of them before of course, all with varying degrees of opulence and simplicity. Some even still used servants who visited twice daily for the ritual bathing that valuable second sons were expected to perform to keep them ‘desirable’.

 

Blaine's rooms were characteristically smart and elegant but not excessive. The fixtures were all copper and an expansive sink was porcelain. A sunken bath with low-walled area for showering dominated the far end of the room. Apart from the separate room for toilet and bidet, it looked much like a typical bathroom albeit slightly more grand. The tiles were a tasteful white with royal blue accents and the ceiling was slightly raised for the exposed extractor vent to remove excess steam during the lengthy ministrations.

 

Right in the middle of this particular bathroom stood a trembling Blaine, desperately trying to shrink inside his towel. Not so much because of his nudity; he and Sebastian washed and changed in the same room as every other Dalton boy after sports. But this was where Blaine performed his special washing regimen, infused with just enough superstition that he felt instinctively protective whenever anyone so much as spoke to him through the door.

 

Now here was Bas, tall V-shaped body leaning against the doorframe, clever green eyes roving over every detail of the room. As well as, of course, the soft exposed skin of his Intended. It was a huge gamble but one that Sebastian felt was crucial to pushing Blaine along in these last few months of their contract. The fact that the boy hadn't screamed or flung a bottle at his head was already a sign in Sebastian's favour.

 

Pressing his advantage even more, he wandered a few steps inside under pretense of examining Blaine's bathing products and paraphernalia.

 

"It's always fascinated me what boys like you have to do to stay well-prepared for your eventual mate," he mused smoothly. "First sons just have to do a quick shower every morning and a once-over with an electric shaver. I even get teased for using moisturizer, though my father is living proof of how much better a man can age if he slaps on a little Nivea once a day."

 

Pretending not to heed Blaine's worried gaze, Sebastian read aloud as he picked up the many elegant glass bottles lined up in the wire rack above the sunken tub.

 

"Let's see if I remember what all of these are for. You start with a citrus-infused sugar rub, followed by a lukewarm full-body rinse and cleanse of _intimate_ areas," Sebastian arched an eyebrow at that, making Blaine groan in embarrassment. "Then a good drench in milk, followed by another rinse and oh my god Blaine, how are you never late for class?"

 

Blaine merely shrugged slightly, still looking embarrassed. Sebastian continued, noting the fact that Blaine was already faring much better than he had anticipated.

 

"Okay, then it's a...ah, yes a steaming bath of olive and lavender oil for 15 minutes, accompanied by a massage of all large muscle groups. And then we get into the real heavy machinery," he held up a dull-looking curved blade, "a scrape down with the strigil. From there it's another rinse with cold water all over, air dry," Sebastian drew an almighty breath to finish. "and at long last, a slathering of Chamomile and Neem oil and a final pat down with moist towels."

 

Sebastian collapsed onto the edge of the tub, out of breath, long legs splayed out exaggeratedly. Blaine had relaxed enough to watch him with some amusement, towel wrapped up and tucked securely beneath his armpits. A thought occurred to him and he attempted to smother a grin at how forward he was becoming. How comfortable he was with Sebastian, even inside his washing chambers.

 

Picking up on the twitch at the corner of Blaine's lips, Sebastian smiled.

 

"What's so funny, Maybelline?"

 

Blaine glared at him for that, but couldn't stop the flush and smile spreading across his face. He squared up his shoulders, letting his towel slip a bit.

 

"Well, I was just thinking about what a bore this whole thing can be when I'm tired. And well, you did keep me out dancing pretty late tonight..." He fluttered his eyelashes slightly, ducking his head and sneaking significant glances at his Intended.

 

Sebastian's lips curled back menacingly over his white teeth, delight oozing out of every pore.

 

"Why young Mr. Anderson, do you take me for a personal servant to your toilette?" he asked teasingly.

 

Blaine shrugged his handsome shoulders lightly, toying with the hem of the towel. "I was just thinking that this would be a very kind and not at all inappropriate gesture to come from," he paused, flushing again, "a-a person's _Intended_.”

 

Something pure and good blossomed inside Sebastian's cold heart at that and he stood up more eagerly than he liked.

 

"Well then my Beloved, let's get that towel off and get you scrubbed up!" He knew he sounded ridiculously chipper but considering he had resigned himself earlier in the evening to simply watching Blaine's ritual at a distance, he was rather overwhelmed with joy at this turn of events.

 

Demurely, Blaine unwound the towel from his body and draped it on the wall rack with the rest of the things they would use that night.

 

~

 

The scrubbing and milk wash went rather nervously on both of their parts, Sebastian so worried about getting grit or water in his Beloved's eyes. Blaine found himself falling in love with the concern and care he saw written all over Sebastian's face. An expression he had only witnessed when Sebastian thought he wouldn't notice. Even the 'intimate' washing was done with such tender and close attention. Blaine blushed deeply but remained open and pliant as he was spread and washed thoroughly.

 

The oil bath and massage proved impossibly arousing and romantic. Blaine had instructed Sebastian on how to adjust the lighting to a more relaxing tone, bathing his exposed naked skin in a golden glow.

 

Sebastian's broad, strong hands proved to be the most relaxing touch Blaine had ever felt. He also behaved exceptionally well, despite Blaine's half-full erection being so close to his kneading fingertips at times. When it came time for Blaine to stand and Sebastian approached him with the smiling gleam of the strigil, Blaine felt that the cold shower couldn't come fast enough.

 

The strigil proved to be the most unbearably intimate part of the process. Sebastian's alert eyes were sharper than the edge of the blade as he mapped every curve and crease of Blaine's body. The oil rolled in a wave at the edge of the strigil, coursing down and disappearing into places the blade wouldn't go. Places where Sebastian's hands would soon be touching. Blaine shuddered, earning a disapproving glance from Sebastian as he was carefully scraping down the vulnerable inside of Blaine's right thigh.

 

Just as Blaine felt so hot and dizzy he thought he could come from just one more stroke of the blade down his flesh, Sebastian was wiping off the tool and changing the tap over to the shower head.

 

"Ready?" Sebastian smirked playfully.

 

Bracing himself for the shock, Blaine nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. No matter how many times he had performed this ritual in his life, he couldn’t stop his body doing a jerky little dance as the icy spray poured down his chest and belly. Through the watery rush, he heard Sebastian laughing loud and happy. Even in his misery Blaine couldn’t help giggling and scolding Sebastian for taking pleasure in his suffering.

 

Once the requisite minute had passed (or maybe a little less, as Sebastian didn't actually enjoy watching Blaine so uncomfortable) the tap was switched off and Blaine took Sebastian's proffered hand to gingerly step out of the tub and onto the thick bath mat.

 

The atmosphere grew awkward as they had to wait for Blaine's skin to mostly dry on it's own. Neither could quite meet each other's eyes and even Sebastian felt unsure of himself with his Intended standing so naked and close by.

 

Clearing his throat, Blaine spoke first.  

 

"I usually practice singing while I wait. Figure I might as well make use of the time."

 

Sebastian returned Blaine's nervous smile, settling onto the bench running along the wall opposite the sink.

 

"By all means, please go ahead. You know how much I love to hear you sing."

 

Blaine blushed happily. For all the flattery and raves he received from others, there was something so honest and artless about how often Sebastian complimented his singing. It made Blaine sing _better_ , or at least enjoy it even more. Knowing that someone who loved him - and yes, Blaine truly believed Bas loved him at this point - was happy to sit by and simply listen to his voice.

 

10 minutes seemed to fly by and Blaine's skin was soft and dry in no time at all. He'd run through a few scales and exercises and sung two songs: _Le Ciel de Paris_ (for Bas) and _I Can't Make You Love Me_ (for both of them). The acoustics in the room were perfect and the sweet tones surrounded Sebastian until he all but forgot that a beautiful naked boy was standing two feet away from him. Blaine's voice transported him in a way that nothing else ever had.

 

But it wouldn't do to let Blaine's skin dry too much. Blaine waited patiently with his head down while Sebastian selected the bottle of moisturising oils.

 

The application had begun innocently enough, Bas rolling Blaine's shoulders and back muscles in his hands until Blaine was swaying into the touch. His arms and hands felt like a rag doll as they were manipulated and massaged in Sebastian's talented fingers.

 

Soon enough, slick fingertips were rubbing lower and lower, dipping into the V of Blaine's hips and the deep dimples just above his ass. Blaine felt his cock twitch interestedly, albeit lazily. He felt so sleepy and safe even as Sebastian's touch made him tingle all over.

 

When Sebastian's hands held and squeezed the heavy weight of Blaine's ass, it felt natural and right. When they carefully cupped around Blaine's cock and balls, it felt loving and possessive. As if Sebastian were saying _mine_ with each stroke and caress.

 

And as a single finger slipped between the tightness of his cheeks, Blaine shuddered out of giddiness when he felt his hole flex against the fingertip. He loved the pressure there so much, he could only barely fathom how incredible it would feel to have fingers actually inside. Long, skillful fingers...preparing and stretching him for an especially long and thick cock. Blaine felt a rush of pride at how endowed his Intended was and only hoped that Sebastian was equally proud of him. As Sebastian's hands moved to his muscular thighs and all the way down to the fine bones of his ankles, Blaine certainly felt appreciated and loved well enough.

 

Sebastian knew better than to betray the sanctity of Blaine's ritual and that he would have grown accustomed to suppressing the need to masturbate within this sacred space. What surprised Bas was how well _he_ was able to keep a hold of his own body's reaction. He had never felt more turned on in his life but he only remained half-hard throughout the entire regimen. His arousal and attraction to Blaine were a fire that started somewhere deep and burned brighter than any pleasure he'd felt before. It was too intense to be satisfied by a handjob or a quick suck. He needed to own Blaine, to take him and possess him so deeply that no one could ignore the permanent mark Bas had left on his Beloved.

 

Tucking these thoughts away for the time being, Sebastian finally stood and fetched two smaller towels that had been soaking the steam from the bath. Gently he patted Blaine's body all over, getting rid of the leftover slippery oils.

 

Tossing them both in the hamper, he took the larger towel that Blaine had used to cover himself earlier and draped it around Blaine's shoulders. It was so large that it engulfed his small body right down to his shins. Sebastian turned him around by the shoulders and couldn't help smiling at how unbearably _adorable_ Blaine looked. All fluffy curls from the steam and pinked up golden flesh from the bath, big eyes peering up at Sebastian. So full of trust.

 

Casting aside his dignity with a soft chuckle, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and drew him close. Blaine's head tucked beneath his chin as usual, soft cheek against the triangle of exposed skin beneath Bas' slightly opened collar. They stood like that in a thoroughly comfortable silence, breathing in the freshness of the oils and clearing steam.

 

"Can I wash your hair too next time?" Sebastian murmured drowsily, all filter gone.

 

Blaine snorted. "No way are you touching my hair, Sebastian. Maybe when I'm 80 years-old, and only if I can't manage to do it myself anymore."

  
Sebastian smiled into his Beloved's curls, squeezing Blaine tight against his chest.


End file.
